GenRex Drabbles
by Linables
Summary: Just some little bits that I came up with to get my writing juices flowing again. Contains a collection of stuff spanning different genres, but often including either Noex or Holix. : More may be added, and rating may increase, if there's interest!
1. Chapter 1

**Generator Rex Small One Shots/Drabbles**

**By Linda/Linables**

* * *

_Will contain pieces of all ratings (possibly), with either Noex, Holix, or no pairing. All genres, from humour to romance to whatever else I think of._

* * *

**#1 - Ninja Offspring - Rated K**

_Doctor Holiday, heavily pregnant with she and Six's first child, lets Rex have a memorable first "meeting" with the ninja progeny. Inspired by my parents telling me about babies kicking and moving noticeably in the womb (I was impressed by my own skills)._

* * *

Holiday frowned as she analysed some data on the screen in front of her. Something wasn't adding up, and her brow creased as she returned to the beginning of the data set to review it again. She'd gotten through only a fraction of it when the sound started again, coming from several meters to her right.

Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch.

Sighing, she turned away from the screen and stood up, stretching carefully in the process and rubbing the small of her back.

"Rex," she said, addressing the teenager sitting in her lab and eating chips. "Do you have eat those here? They make a lot of noise."

"And you're craving some yourself, aren't you?" the boy teased. "These aren't sour cream and onion though, and I don't have any ketchup."

Holiday rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, realizing that her pregnancy craving for the odd combination was indeed rampant.

"No, I'm fine right now, Rex. But if you keep eating those here, I might steal some from you later."

Apparently the risk of losing his snack stash was enough to deter the teenager, and he got up to bow out gracefully. But before he left, he eyed Holiday's large swollen belly and asked one last question.

"Hey Doc, what's it like to have something moving around inside you? It must be pretty weird."

Holiday grinned and took the opportunity for some payback.

"It's pretty unusual at first. But you get used to it. Sometimes the baby even moves so much that you can see it."

"Really? That's crazy!" Rex walked over to the scientist and eyed her bump, as if it might start moving at any second. He reached a hand out tentatively, having seen many people rub her belly before. He'd barely laid his fingertips on it when he felt a jolt from inside, and he recoiled in a split second.

"Whoa! What was that?" he exclaimed, eyes wide.

Holiday grinned and placed her hands protectively over her stomach.

"That, I believe, was the baby doing a flying kick."

"Ah. So he'll be taking after his father then."

"Looks like it."

Rex left the room rather quickly after that.

**#2 - All I Can Feel - Rated T-ish**

_Noah poses a question to Rex that's perfectly innocent - or is it?  
_

* * *

"I've always wondered," said Noah, stroking his boyfriend's leg as he lay with his head in his lap. "When you're in one of your EVO forms, do you feel it when something or someone touches your builds?"

Rex smiled, putting down the comic book he'd been reading and looking down at the blonde. He relished being close enough to Noah to have no hesitations about telling him all his secrets.

"Sometimes," he said. "If I'm calm, and I concentrate hard enough, I can kind of feel it when they're touched. But it's a lot easier to feel it when a living thing touches them, versus bullets hitting my Smack Hands or something."

"Ah," said Noah. "Makes sense."

Several moments passed in comfortable silence, then Noah grinned and resumed his earlier action of stroking Rex's leg.

"But you still feel this easier, right?" he asked playfully.

Rex raised an eyebrow and the corners of his lips curved into a characteristic devilish grin. Quick as a flash, he tossed aside his comic book and altered his and Noah's positions so that he was lying beside the other boy, one arm draped over his midsection and the other hand cupping a pale cheek.

"Of course," he said. "Because when you touch me, that's _all_ I can feel."

**#3 - Shirts Vs. Skins**

_Noah really did think that this was the worst idea ever.  
_

* * *

Noah understood Rex's ever increasing popularity after he cured the world of EVOs. He understood why, when he and Rex hung out and played basketball, many of his classmates wanted to join in and have a bigger game. He even understood why Rex was, every now and then, picked before him for a team. But what he didn't understand was why his friends thought it was a good idea to play a game as shirts and skins. With Rex on the skins team.

Well, fine. It's not like any of his classmates knew about Noah's ever increasing crush on the hispanic hero. At least he hoped. He hadn't told anyone, anyway. But still, couldn't they somehow realize how torturous it was for him to watch his friend run and jump around on the court with no shirt on, sweat dripping over his well defined pectorals, over his abs, down to...Noah shook his head violently in an attempt to clear it. He couldn't let it distract him. But _damn_, if Rex wasn't hot.

Steeling himself, Noah tried to focus. He tried to look at anyone except Rex. He was almost totally back in the groove, ready to get down to business and score some points, when the object of his hidden affections ran across the court in his direction, attempting to steal the ball from one of Noah's team members. And then he couldn't help himself. He stared again. The boy was amazing. Slick bronze skin stretching over muscles that flexed irresistibly as their owner ran, arms pumping back and forth, deep brown eyes fixated on their goal, damp black hair falling onto his forehead, and...

SMACK.

It took Noah a few moments to realize what had happened. But apparently the others had noticed faster, as a steady roar of friendly laughter began to erupt from both Noah's teammates and the other team. The boy in question looked down, wincing at his sore face, and saw the orange ball lying at his feet.

Then before he knew it, the very person who had distracted him so much was running up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and asking, "Noah, are you okay, man?"

Noah nodded slowly, rubbing his cheek. His physical ailments would disappear soon enough. But, he realized as he looked at Rex, he really did have bigger things to worry about.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! A few little GenRex one shots. I tried to keep them as short as possible, but it seems I just can't keep to only a couple hundred words. XD Well, more to read for you guys.

I might do more of these, we'll see. Depends on whether there's interest and whether I have the time and energy.

These (and any future writings from me) are dedicated to all of my fellow GenRex authors (and artists) out there whose work I follow. Checking out my favourites here or on DevArt (I'm imprefectlin at DevArt) gives one a pretty good idea of who those are. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Linables' GenRex Drabbles #4-5**

_Replies..._

Dimmensional Traveler: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. For you, I shall write Beverly's reaction to her new nephew. :)

Yellowplus: Thank you! I love Holix too and I agree, they really should have kissed or confessed their feelings by the end of the series!

Bramblerose4u: I'm so glad you reviewed, and that you like this! I really like your work, so I'm honoured. Since you asked so enthusiastically, I'll continue "Shirts Vs. Skins". I do want Noah to confess as well! ;) And you can go ahead and steal any of my ideas that you want, I know they'll be in good hands! XD Oh, and the sour cream and onion with ketchup thing is pretty much just random, that was the first chips flavour that I thought of, haha. Although I am a ketchup fiend, so that might have had something to do with it.

Hope you all (and of course any new readers!) enjoy these next two drabbles!

* * *

**#4 - Ninja Offspring 2 - Rated K**_  
Beverly has some interesting ideas for her new nephew's name.  
_

* * *

Rex sat with Bobo at a table in the dining room of the headquarters, eating a well-deserved large lunch. He and his primate sidekick had just been discussing the finer points of a new prank when they heard someone else enter the room. They turned to see Beverly, Doctor Holiday's teenage sister. Sharing a knowing look, Rex and Bobo zipped their lips. They liked the girl, but they knew that she couldn't keep a secret.

Beverly grabbed a drink and made her way to the occupied table, sitting across from the boys. She promptly greeted them with her usual wide smile.

"Hi guys!" she said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," answered Rex, taking a bite of his sandwich. "How're you?"

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Beverly exclaimed. "My sister just let me feel her baby kick! I got so excited, and even more excited when she said that I could help her name him!"

Rex made a face, remembering his own encounter with the unborn child and it's powerful kick. Bobo just laughed.

"So, what kind of name are you thinkin', sweetheart?" he asked.

Beverly beamed, obviously proud of her idea.

"Well, you know, since his mother is a scientist, and his father is a ninja ex-assassin, and kind of like a superhero, I was thinking Bruce like Bruce Wayne...or maybe Peter like Peter Parker. Maybe both if she has another!"

* * *

**#5 - Shirts Vs. Skins 2 - Rated K+**

* * *

Noah pressed the ice pack firmly to his left eye while sitting on a bench in the locker room, waiting for Rex to return from his shower. They had recently finished playing a game of basketball with some of Noah's schoolmates, and for reasons that the mildly embarrassed blonde preferred not to think about, he was now sporting a darkening purple patch over his eye.

Those same reasons that had led to his black eye had also led to his decision to not join his friend in taking a shower. Noah winced at the thought of how distracted he might become upon seeing Rex with even less on. This really had become a problem, he thought. There were limited options for correcting the problem - and since Noah couldn't bear the thought of not seeing his 'distraction' again, the only other choice was to fess up. But that seemed even more frightening a basketball to the face.

The ice pack was become slightly soft now, but Noah still pressed it tightly to his face. It wasn't so much about his eye hurting, even. He just hoped that it might cool him off and deter the blush he could feel on his cheeks. Just in time, too. At that moment, Noah heard the shower shut off, and seconds later, his friend joined him in the locker room. Noah said a silent thank you to whatever god had given Rex the good sense to dress before coming out.

"Hey Noah!" said the aforementioned boy. "How are you doing? Do you need me to get you another ice pack?"

Noah smiled at Rex's obvious worry and thoughtfulness.

"Nah, I'm alright. It doesn't even hurt that much."

"Are you sure?"  
"I promise. Come on, let's get out of here."

So gathering their things, the boys left the locker room. But it wasn't long before Rex posed another question to Noah - one that was quite a lot more difficult to answer.

"So Noe, what happened back there? You're so good at basketball, it's not like you to get so distracted."

Noah gulped silently. He gaped for a moment, searching for a way out. "Uh..." he started. "I, um...I was just staring at something that I shouldn't have been staring at."

* * *

Ah, I know! Sorry! That was a really mean place for me to end that. But don't worry, "Shirts vs. Skins" will have at least one more part. This one was just getting really long already!

Also, I have an idea for a longer Noex story that I'm thinking of writing. But I'll keep writing these, as long as people want them. I'll probably throw in some heavy Holix ones as well, since I know those are popular. :)

'Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Linables' GenRex Drabbles #6-8**

Replies...

Bramblerose4u: Thank you! :D And oh my gosh, you're right, I just realized. Even the longer Noex story that I have an idea for involves hurting Noah. But not too badly! And it will also lead to he and Rex coming clean to each other about their feelings, so that's the bright side. ;)

valkyrieXhawk: Haha, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. Here's some Holix in this chapter for you!

Yellowplus: Me too, they really should have!

* * *

**#6 - Shirts Vs. Skins 3 - Rated K+**

_Noah has quite a lot of trouble answering what seemed like a very simple question._

_Previously..._

_ "So Noe, what happened back there? You're so good at basketball, it's not like you to get so distracted."_

_ Noah gulped silently. He gaped for a moment, searching for a way out. "Uh..." he started. "I, um...I was just staring at something that I shouldn't have been staring at."_

* * *

"Oh really?" asked Rex, without any hint of suspicion in his voice. Only curiosity. 'Well', thought Noah, at least he hadn't caught on yet.

"Yeah." Noah answered simply, hoping that Rex would drop the subject. But he didn't.

"What were you staring at?"

Noah visibly tensed, hesitating. He hemmed and hawed for a few moments. Rex looked on, expecting an innocent answer to a seemingly innocent question.

"I...I really don't want to say."

"Ah, come on, what's wrong? You can tell me anything Noe, you know that!"

Noah couldn't stop himself from smiling a tiny bit. He was quite fond of the pet name that Rex had coined for him. He wondered if Rex would be too disgusted to use it if he answered his last question truthfully. He probably shouldn't. He could lie, then Rex would be satisfied and he'd be safe. But lying to Rex was one thing that Noah had sworn long ago he would never do again. He sighed.

"Rex, if I tell you the truth, can you promise to try and not think of me differently?"

Rex looked puzzled at Noah's sudden seriousness, but he nodded. Noah steeled himself, and closed his eyes without even realizing it.

"It was you."

"Huh?"

"You, Rex. I was staring at you. I was staring at you like a little lovesick schoolgirl. Okay?"

Rex was silent for a few agonizing moments. Noah opened his eyes a crack, his forehead crinkling in nervous frustration.

"Rex, remember what you promised. You promised you wouldn't think differently of me."

"I don't. I feel the exact same way about you."

"Thank you. Wait...what?"

In response, Rex spoke no words. He only grabbed the startled, blushing blonde and pressed their mouths together, right there in the middle of the sidewalk. And, perhaps against his better judgement, Noah showed no hesitation in reciprocating the action.

* * *

**#7 - Soft - Rated K**

_Six's former colleagues give him a hard time. Blatantly implied Holix. P.S. I really love writing Holiday pregnant, don't I?_

* * *

"Yes. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Six out."

Agent Six turned off his communicator, and out of the corner of his eye, caught the smirk on the face of the pink haired woman. He turned towards her and saw that the large man standing behind her was wearing a similar expression.

"What?" he asked, vexed by their obvious amusement.

"Oh, nothing." said Five, her thick British accent tinged with mirth. "It's just really strange to see this side of you."

"What side of me? I'm not acting differently than usual."

"Oh c'mon, man, you's talkin' to that little lady more often 'n anyone else!"

Six squinted his eyes at Trey, eyebrows knitting together.

"What our friend here means to say," Five elaborated, "Is that there's been a change in you since you got serious with that woman. I mean, she's even pregnant, isn't she? Don't you ever feel weird creating a life, after spending so much time taking them?"

Six was slightly taken aback by the question, but of course he easily hid it. Features stoic and stance elegant as ever, he offered up a reply.

"I'm not any different than I ever was. If anything, Rebecca is making me see who I actually am."

"Aw, now see, you've gone soft, saying mush like that!" Five said, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Six decided that he would let his old colleagues think whatever they wished.

* * *

**#8 - Soft 2 - Rated K+**

_Six returns home after his conversation with Five and Trey. Even more Holix._

* * *

Agent Six exited the jet at the Providence building, which had long since been reclaimed by the righteous side. The vehicle took off again, but Six didn't immediately make his way to his final destination, which was inside of the quarters that he'd been unofficially sharing with Doctor Holiday. They were actually his, but lately she'd been there more often than not. Whether or not he cared to admit it out loud, Six cared immensely for her, and was especially protective of her in her current condition.

Instead, he lingered on the roof of the building above his (their) quarters. He allowed himself to ponder what Five had been saying earlier. It was true. His relationship with Holiday wasn't causing him to become soft, it was causing him to become more honest about himself and what he really felt and who he really was, under the years of strict training and discipline. Make no mistake about it, he was still the sixth most dangerous man in the world. He just wasn't lying to himself anymore.

Six turned when his sharp hearing picked up the sound of someone opening the trap door that led from the inside of the building to the roof. He saw the woman in question hoisting herself out of the small square opening, and quickly walked over to assist her. She gratefully took his arm and pulled herself up.

"Hey," she said, looking up at Six. "I thought I heard you up here."

"You were right. I just got here." He looked down, eyeing Holiday's swollen belly. "Should you be out here though? It's getting cold outside."

Holiday rolled her eyes playfully, wrapping her arms loosely around the man she loved.

"Six, I'm fine. I'm pregnant, not ill."

"Alright, alright. I just...worry."

Holiday couldn't stop herself from smiling, a tear almost welling up in her eye.

"I know," she said, leaning in to touch her lips to Six's. He returned the kiss, his strong hands grasping her hips. Both could swear that it wasn't so cold anymore.

* * *

Wow, that ending was a little bit more sappy than I was hoping it would be! Hahah, oh well, I'm sure there are those who will enjoy it. ;) It was fun to write Holix. Fun to write Noex too, of course!

Well, that's it for now. Linda out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Linables' GenRex Drabbles - #9-10**

* * *

**#9 - Duty Calls - Rated T**

_Rex gets a call to go on a mission at a very unfortunate time. Implied amorous relations of the male on male kind (set when Rex and Noah are in their late teens)._

* * *

Noah's body shifted against Rex's, his blonde head moving to occupy the spot where the other's neck joined their shoulder. His hand draped over the dark, sweat soaked chest, still heaving slightly from exertion. Despite his breathlessness, Rex leaned over to plant a soft peck on Noah's forehead, brushing aside the wispy, damp bangs that clung to it first. Both boys were silent, letting their bodies and their smiles do the talking for them. No words were needed anyway. And it remained that way for a long, comfortable period of time, during which Noah had closed his eyes and was starting to drift off when, suddenly, there came a loud, obnoxious beeping from the nightstand beside the bed.

"Arrrrghhh..." Rex muttered, reluctantly detangling himself from his boyfriend and rolling over to pick up his communicator. He sulked as he placed it in his ear and turned it on.

"Yeah, hello, Rex here. Really? Now? Yeah, yeah, fine, I'm coming."

Noah lifted himself up, supporting his weight on his forearms, and turned to look at Rex. His inquisitive glance was answered by an apologetic look from the clearly reluctant teen crime fighter.

"Sorry, Noe," he said, leaning in to give the boy a quick kiss. "Duty calls."

Noah, disappointed but understanding, returned the kiss and watched as Rex hastily redressed and exited the room, giving him a wave and a halfhearted smile as he disappeared from view.

Noah shook his head, laughing a bit. Such was the downside to dating someone who could save the world.

* * *

**#10 - Duty Calls 2 - Rated T-ish**

_César, like a good brother, saves Rex from potential embarrassment._

* * *

Rex sprinted down the hall, smoothing out his hair with one hand while his jacket hung from the other. If he had to go on a mission _now_, he was damn well going to get it over with as quickly as possible. Rex was in such a hurry that he hardly noticed César, who was also walking through the hall, as he rushed by him.

"Hey, Rex, where are you headed so fast?" the eccentric scientist called after his little brother.

Rex skidded to a stop and turned to César.

"Gotta go on a mission! Trying to make it fast!"

César gave Rex a quick look, eyes immediately catching onto something. The younger Salazar narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his brother's curious behaviour.

"What?" he asked, obviously aching to start running again.

César laughed a bit, confusing Rex even more.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't let me hold you up..."

Rex was just turning on his heel as César added something to his last statement.

"...But you might want to put on your jacket, mijo, unless you want everyone getting a good look at what's on your neck."

Rex's cheeks were about as red as the jacket he hastily pulled on as he finally turned to leave.

* * *

Well that was fun to write. :D Also, I just really, really wanted to write something with César in it, so that satisfied my need. Let me know what you think!


End file.
